


there's nothing in this world i wouldn't do

by rivkael



Series: Heaven's Misadventures 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Lucifer, Gen, God - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Lucifer in the Cage, Lucifer is actually a personality created when Sammael was infected by the Mark, Raphael in the Cage, Satan is praying, The Cage, as such when I say Lucifer I mean Sammael, god being nice, lots of hugs, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkael/pseuds/rivkael
Summary: Sammael is so, so bored.Then, something happens.





	

Sammael first knows something is wrong at Mîkhā'ēl's fall. Contrary to popular opinion, the cage doesn't block the archangel from hearing the Host. They just can't hear _Sammael_.

(It drove the devil to the brink of madness, before. But now it brings out a fond smile.)

(Maybe Sammy is a little mad.)

Michael has existed since Naomi caught him, and Raphael has been alone ever since then, Gabriel and Rivkael having cut away long ago - Gabby to life, Riqa to death.

Sammael hears Mîkhā'ēl for the first time since that disgusting excuse for an angel captured him.

He's crying. _Crying_. "I can't do it Raph. I can't go back. Don't - don't make me! I - don't come closer!"

Raphael is resigned to their fate. "I'm not going to, brother. It's okay, I wouldn't." They're patient and sad - but their hurt is like _knives_ \- because why would _they_ hurt Mîkhā'ēl?

Sammael hears and feels and _wishes_ to be there. The archangel's siblings are hurting.

Sammael is perfectly still as Mîkhā'ēl goes out.

The angel cries, and waits, and eventually goes back to the monotonous existence of solitude.

But then Gabby starts to scream, and-

Sam's little _sister_ -

Sammael is barely aware, rage and terror zapping the walls of the cage as the archangel shakes and thrashes, screaming in time with her, but one screech lasts far longer.

Gabby.

Little Gabby.

Gone.

The brightest spark in the universe, extinguished.

Who is next? Only Raphael and Sammael remain. And they're both completely ruined, mentally-

Raphael makes a choice.

"No, nonono Raph don't!" It's too late. Raphael is flying, searching, promising.

"No, sibling." Sammael moans quietly, feeling the cage shudder as Raphael speaks the words. "It's literal Hell, don't subject yourself to this."

Raphael can't hear the pleading.

They fall.

"Raph! Wake up, please..." Sammael hovers, stroking, hugging, checking them over, straightening their wings and brushing their forehead."Raphael. Oh God, Raph, please wake up. Father, please, help them!"

Raphael shifts, wings stretching out.

"Heylel?" They murmur. "Is that you?"

"Oh, sibling." Sammael tries not to cry. It's a fine effort. "It wasn't worth it, it really wasn't."

"Always worth it to not be alone." Raphael opens their eyes, and reaches up to hug Sammael with their arms and wings. "Heylel - Gabby and Mîka - and little Riqa- they-"

"I know, Raph, I know." Sammael _is_ crying, hard.

They hold onto each other, shivering. They are alone.

And then-

[time stops]

RAPHAEL. SAMMAEL

"Parent? Parent, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" Raphael babbles. Sammael is frozen. God hadn't visited in so long. The Father of All had come a few times in the first century, but not once since then.

IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT, BUT YOU ARE ABSOLVED NONETHELESS. MY HEALER, MY VISIONARY. YOU TWO ARE THE LAST.

Sammael can't stop the shudder.

"It's not fair." Raphael says quietly.

IT IS _NOT_ YOUR FAULT. He said firmly. SAMMAEL IS FORGIVEN. ALL FIVE OF YOU ARE PURE, AND FREE OF SIN. SOON THE DAY WILL COME WHEN I REQUIRE ALL FIVE OF YOU ONCE MORE.

Sammael remembers the Darkness, how She toyed with the angel's mind and twisted it. Sammael doesn't want to face Her again.

WILL YOU COME WITH ME? God asks suddenly, then goes on to explain. THIS UNIVERSE WILL SOON DESTROY ITSELF. I CANNOT STAND TO SEE IT FALL. I MAY BRING MORE ANGELS ACROSS, SUCH AS POOR CASSIEL, BUT SOME OF MY CHILDREN HAVE DONE THE UNFORGIVABLE.

"I'll come." Sammael says immediately, wings (they ache on a good day) rising on shoulders - hope-desperation-excitement.

"I- Can I be a human?" Raphael asks, and they look so vulnerable that Sammael just wants to smother them in love. "I want to be human in the world, just for a lifetime. I want to vaguely remember, but be a human, then be an archangel again when I die."

Approval hummed from God's Grace. ONLY IF SAMMAEL AGREES TO DO IT TOO.

Sammael shrugged. "It is a good idea. I think we should. But can we be siblings? Twins, best friends or even lovers, but we have to be close." Sam couldn't stand the idea of letting go of his sibling so soon.

He smiled, and Sammael basked in God's happiness. I CAN DO THAT, SAMMAEL.

Warmth spread over them, and Sammy was-

Aware-

 _His_ world was cramped-

 _He_ was moving-

So much PRESSURE-

Cold. Damp. Sammy screamed, and Raph copied _him_ from someone else's arms.

It was a new day.


End file.
